


Caught in a Moment

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Heartbreak, Light Angst, M/M, Moving On, Ohmiya - Freeform, Sakumiya, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: Post-Miyagi Blast. Contrary to what everyone thinks, Sho was actually Nino’s first.





	Caught in a Moment

He took a huge swig from the beer can Sho had generously handed over earlier, only vaguely noticing the dampness it left against his skin, but more accurately aware of the missing coldness when the liquid hit the roof of his mouth. Next to him, Sho was quietly finishing his cigarette - his seventh since Nino arrived (he knew because he was counting each one)- and the silence only made the uneasy feeling within Nino grow.   
  
He’d been slightly drunk when he agreed to go with Aiba earlier, to visit Sho in the middle of his Yakai corner shoot. The hilarity of what they did (and agreed to do, because, hey, work was work, no matter what) had made everyone laugh, especially Leader who thought Nino looked particularly disgusting wearing that leopard-printed underpants.   
  
“I’ll finish this one and then I’ll go, Sho-chan,” he said, before swallowing the remaining contents of his beer in one go. After all, it seemed like Sho was too tired to even talk, much more finish the remaining four cans left in the container Aiba brought with them earlier.   
  
“So you can sleep already. I’m not sure why you called me in here when we both know it’s way past your bedtime. You’re already nodding off, Jesus Christ. Put that away and let me help you to bed, come on.”   
  
“I’m not sleepy yet,” Sho said, so suddenly that the sound of his voice startled Nino. “I’m just…thinking.”   
  
“Uh huh,” Nino countered, crossing his arms over his chest. “Do you mind sharing? Or is this the part where I’m supposed to just excuse myself and leave you to it? Because I will.”   
  
Sho turned to him, eyes clear they looked almost - solemn. Nino wondered what it could mean, why his heart was racing just the same.   
  
“No, stay,” Sho said, before turning his gaze back outside, leaning his head back and letting his eyes rest on the star-filled Miyagi night skies. “Please, Nino?”   
  
Nino heaved a sigh and slid back on his seat, copying Sho’s stance. He really had no idea what had prompted this unexpected invitation. It couldn’t even be because Sho might be feeling a little lonely himself, though, that was not entirely surprising.   
  
It wasn’t the first time this happened, and if Nino was going to be completely honest about it, this behavior began a week after he and Ohno made their relationship official.   
  
“We have to be up early tomorrow, Sho-chan,” he mumbled, hoping he sounded whiny enough so Sho would allow him to go. He honestly couldn’t stand the way Sho was throwing those lonely looks his way, and effectively making the guilty feeling in Nino’s chest worse.   
  
“I’m sure you know how cruel Jun-kun can be if we’re not at the rehearsal in time. I, personally, would prefer not to be the reason our Concert Banchou is pissed so early in the day, at least if I could help it.”   
  
“Does Satoshi-kun make you happy?” Sho asked, as if he hadn’t heard a word Nino had said and without even bothering sparing Nino a glance. It took Nino a moment to react, a while longer to be able to come up with a proper reply despite the difficulty.   
  
“What does Oh-chan have to do with this?” he countered, lowly. Then, laughing softly, he added; “You didn’t actually called me over here just to ask me that, did you?”   
  
This time, Sho did glance at him, lips pursed and his eyes looked downright thoughtful.   
  
“Yes, that’s exactly the reason why I invited you over, Nino,” Sho said, without missing a beat. “Now, please answer the question. Does he make you happy?”   
  
Nino blinked. He honestly had no idea what triggered this but, what did it matter anyway? They weren’t anything, not to each other, at least, so Sho would have to thread lightly. He had to, or Nino would make him.   
  
“I don’t see why that’s any of your business,” he snorted, fishing around for his cigarette pack and remembered he’d left it on the night stand earlier. “or why you’re even asking me this now. I mean, seriously? Oh-chan and I have been together for what, almost ten years already, so I don’t really -”   
  
“You married him, that’s the difference.” Sho cut in, shutting Nino up immediately.   
  
Nino blinked. “That’s…supposed to be a secret. How did you even -”   
  
Sho smirked. “Matsumoto-kun and Satoshi-kun’s trip to LA wasn’t, Nino. And you didn’t exactly hid the evidence that you followed Satoshi-kun later that day, to be with him. And the copy of your marriage certificate is proudly hanging on the wall of Satoshi-kun’s bedroom. I just happened to see it when I dropped by at Satoshi-kun’s place a week after this tour was decided.”   
  
“So, are you going to answer the question now?”   
  
Nino shook his head in disbelief. He wondered why this was of any importance to Sho, when it was never an issue before. He’d been with Ohno for far longer than any of them could remember, after all, so why was Sho making a huge fuss over this now?   
  
And that marriage was as spontaneous as his trip was. He honestly wasn’t supposed to go, but Ohno had his ways and had managed to book him that trip without him even knowing it. The wedding, too. One moment they were eating dinner, and the next, Ohno was shoving a ring under his nose and dragging him towards a booth there somewhere, where someone who looked passably like an officiating minister or something, had appeared and congratulated them for the marriage.   
  
Though Nino wouldn’t say he didn’t like any of it, because he did. Marrying Ohno in Japan was a possibility they could only dream of, but in Vegas, they managed it. They’d have to keep it a secret, though, for propriety’s sake, and their careers as well, but it didn’t mean Nino would have preferred it any other way, because he would.   
  
He’d tell the world he married the best dude a guy like could ask for, if he could. But he couldn’t, because that wasn’t how it worked in their world. And it was okay. Because Ohno was okay with that, too.   
  
He pulled his legs up and hugged them, worried that Sho was mad. He and Ohno didn’t exactly discussed about letting the others know, not because they didn’t trust them but because they hadn’t the time to sit down and talk it out properly. Nino was most certain Ohno would want to, eventually, because he wanted that, too.   
  
They were obviously trying to find the perfect chance to do it.   
  
“Well, I wouldn’t have followed him halfway across the world if he doesn’t, Sho-chan.” he answered simply, because it’s the truth. Ohno made him happy in ways no one could, when Nino thought he never could, after Sho.   
  
He glanced to his right and found Sho staring; there were so much behind those eyes that had Nino wishing he hadn’t gone here, because despite it all, despite knowing he loved Ohno with all of his heart, those old scars left by Sho ached just the same.   
  
Nino had dealt with the pain in his own ways, but he knew he wouldn’t have made it through if it wasn’t for Ohno, anyway . It had been so difficult then - they were young, he and Sho both, but he knew he had loved Sho so much then, hard, as far as first loves was concerned. Nino was most certain there would always be a spot in his heart that would forever hold Sho’s name in its door, no matter what, no matter who he ended up with, and that was that.   
  
“But…you loved me first, right?” Sho asked, his voice impossibly low and small, like he was actually trying to convince himself, and not Nino. Nino’s chest ached, but it was the kind that made him smile, despite it.   
  
“And you had to ask me this now, too?” he asked, turning, then reaching over to take one of Sho’s hands in his. It’s warm, warmer than Nino remembered it to be, squeezing knowingly as Sho did the same.   
  
Sho nodded, and there was a brand new ache throbbing in Nino’s chest at the sight of Sho’s watery smile, at the way Sho’s lips tremble around that tiny smile.   
  
“I…had to know,” Sho said, his voice shaking, too. “I - still haven’t properly apologized for breaking your heart then, have I?” Sho segued, and Nino’s heart broke yet again, for a completely different reason.   
  
Nino shook his head. “No,” he said, and he knew he was crying, too. “But there’s no need for you to, Sho-chan.” he said, and meaning it.   
  
“I swear it’s - it’s in the past, okay? Just let it stay there.”   
  
“I loved you too, you know?” Sho said, ducking his head and resting his damp forehead against their joined hands. His shoulders were shaking, and Nino heart went out to him, his tears hot and equally damp against his cheeks.   
  
“I know, Sho-chan,” he returned, staring down at the mass of black hair trembling under his fingers, heart aching but in an entirely different way. He felt light, his chest missing the heavy feeling, and Nino knew it was because he had his closure.   
  
Finally.   
  
“I know,” he said, closing his eyes and feeling Sho’s tears against against his skin. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”   
  
++   
  
Ohno was asleep when he got back, but his arms welcomed Nino readily when Nino collapsed on the bed, his tears hot against Ohno’s clothed chest.   
  
He said nothing, but Ohno held him close just the same, lips pressed against his temple as he cried.   
And when he thought the tears had dried, and Ohno had gone back to sleep, he was wrong. Because then Ohno was whispering, his voice unbelievably soft and hand brushing across Nino’s back was soothing as it was understanding.   
  
“Better now?” Ohno asked, as if he knew, as if he always did. Nino scooted closer, burying his face further against Ohno’s chest and shaking. “I had hoped so,” Ohno followed, at Nino’s quiet admittance. “It had been more than ten years, Kazu. Let it go and forgive him. That’s the best thing to do then, at least better than actually deciding between forgiving him and killing him.”   
  
Nino looked up, no longer minding his tears as he hummed at Ohno in question.   
  
Ohno thumbed his cheeks, the underside of his eyed, wiping the moisture away.   
  
“But now I kinda want to reconsider my decisions,” Ohno said, scowling. “He made you cry. Again.”   
  
He looked down, fingers clutching the front of Ohno’s shirt. “I - H-He didn’t mean to,” he said, voice shaking. “I just. Why does it ache so much, Oh-chan?” he asked, going for the easier way this time, just like always - telling Ohno the truth.   
  
Ohno chuckled and gathered him in, pulled him closer.   
  
“Because you _loved_ him. Still love him, that’s why.”   
  
Nino shook his head. “I love _you_ .”   
  
“Of course, do you think I’m going to even allow you mere two centimeters near him if I’m not confident enough about that?” Ohno said, kissing the top of his head. “But you loved him first, Kazu. And that’s why.” Ohno pointed, like that even made sense. In Nino’s head, it didn’t.   
  
“I don’t…I don’t get it, really.”   
  
He felt Ohno’s smile against his temple. “He’s your first love and your first heartbreak, Nino. One that almost left you and your heart broken for so long, if I wasn’t there to help you pick up the remaining pieces. I’ve hated Sho-kun in secret for years, and I’ve only ever learned to forgive him when you and I got together for real. I had to. Because if he didn’t break your heart, then you wouldn’t have realized I loved you more than he ever would. And that you belonged to me, even then.”   
  
He sniffed, honestly feeling much better now than he did minutes ago. Trust Ohno to say the best things when it mattered, to make Nino feel like a million dollar just by being there. He was too lucky.   
  
He pinched Ohno through his shirt, loving the way Ohno squeaked but didn’t turn away despite it. Instead, Nino felt Ohno’s arms tightening around him, lips pressing against his temple, his eyes, his cheeks, the tip of his nose, before settling over his mouth and lingering there.   
  
“And you’re mine, aren’t you? Aren’t you, Nino?”   
  
Nino smiled and kissed Ohno, hard, because he could, fingers resting against Ohno’s cheek.   
  
“I’m yours. Then, now and always. I promise.”   
  
Ohno smiled and kissed him back, and that, in itself, was a promise, too.


End file.
